Tetsu Trudge (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Officer Tetsu Trudge is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Tetsu Trudge, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Prior to March 5, 2019, he was exclusive to the special event Sector Security on the Move! Officer Tetsu Trudge, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. Yellow Gate Keys are normally required to Duel Tetsu Trudge at the Gate. During the special event, Security Badges are required instead. He appears in-game after the player reaches Stage 6 of 5D's Duel World, at which point his Character Unlock Missions become available. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-OfficerTetsuTrudge.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-OfficerTetsuTrudge.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-OfficerTetsuTrudge.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-OfficerTetsuTrudge.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-OfficerTetsuTrudge.png | Defeat Icon-DULI-OfficerTetsuTrudge.png | Icon-DULI-OfficerTetsuTrudge2.png | Decks Character Tetsu Unlock Event: Sector Security on the Move! Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level 50 Tag Duel Tournament (Third event) Stardust Cup Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Tetsu Trudge reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Tetsu Trudge, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yusei Fudo *When starting a Duel with Yusei Fudo, Trudge announces "I'm taking you down to the brig for questioning!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Yusei...The day I met you was the day my life changed." ;Jack Atlas *Most of the time when Trudge loses a Duel against Jack Atlas, he says "Ahhh!" followed by "No, I should be faster than the Master of Faster!" ;Leo *When starting a Duel with Leo, Trudge announces "I won't take it easy just cuz you're a juvie, Leo!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Huh...Kids these days..." **When he loses the Duel, he says "Argh...How can a kid speed through my strategies?" ;Luna *When Trudge loses a Duel against Luna, he says "Heh, your unexpectedly skilled for your age." Card-specific ;Monsters *When Trudge Summons "Goyo Guardian", he chants "I'll arrest you with this!" followed by "Synchro Summon!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Trudge briefly appears, and he announces "Join the ranks, Goyo Guardian!" If that player hasn't already summoned "Goyo Guardian" during that Duel, a cut-scene of "Goyo Guardian" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Finish 'em, Goyo Guardian!" followed by "Goyo Lariat!" **When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I use Goyo Guardian's effect to arrest you!" *When Trudge Summons "Goyo Emperor", he chants "This monster will make you crash and burn!" followed by "Fusion Summon!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Trudge briefly appears, and he announces "Bow down before the ultimate authority figure!" followed by "Goyo Emperor!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Goyo Emperor, attack!" ** When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Goyo Emperor's effect!" *When Trudge Summons "Goyo King", he chants "End of the line, lawbreaker!" followed by "Synchro Summon!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Trudge briefly appears, and he announces "Level 8 Goyo King!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Goyo King! Show 'em why you rule all!" **When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Goyo King, do your thing!" *When Tetsu Summons "Goyo Chaser", he chants "This monster always gets his suspect!" followed by "Synchro Summon!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Trudge's face briefly appears, and he announces "Level 5 Goyo Chaser!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Goyo Chaser attacks!" **When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Goyo Chaser's effect activates!" *When Trudge Summons "Goyo Defender", he chants "Many have tried to escape, but all have failed!" followed by "Synchro Summon!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Trudge's face briefly appears, and he announces "Level 3 Goyo Defender! Reporting for duty!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Goyo Defender! Attack!" **When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Goyo Defender's effect!" *When Trudge Summons "Goyo Predator", he chants "To catch my prey, I call a predator!" followed by "Synchro Summon!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Trudge's face briefly appears, and he announces "Level 6 Goyo Predator!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Goyo Predator, hunt 'em down!" **When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Goyo Predator's effect!" * When Trudge Summons "Handcuffs Dragon", a cut-in frame of Trudge's face briefly appears, and he announces "My Level 5 monster, Handcuffs Dragon!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Do it, Handcuffs Dragon! Put 'em in lock down!" **When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Handcuffs Dragon equips onto your monster and weakens it!" *When Tetsu Summons "Montage Dragon", a cut-in frame of Trudge's face briefly appears, and he announces "I send these to the grave to Special Summon Montage Dragon!" followed by "And each monster gives 300 ATK per Level!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Montage Dragon!" followed by "Power Collage!" *When Trudge Summons "Assault Dog", he announces "Charge, Assault Dog!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Assault Dog, bite a piece outta 'em!" **When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "You destroyed my Assault Dog but my canine's effect activates!" followed by "I can whistle up more Assault Dogs from my Deck!" *When Trudge Summons "Gate Blocker", he announces "This will change the outcome of this Duel, Gate Blocker!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Gate Blocker attacks!" *When Trudge Summons "Gonogo", he announces "Here comes Gonogo!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Gonogo!" followed by "Flatten 'em!" **When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Battle Gonogo, and you switch to face-down Defense Position!" *When Trudge Summons "Guard Dog", he announces "Come out, Guard Dog!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Guard Dog, attack!" **When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Here's Guard Dog's effect!" followed by "You can't Special Summon this turn!" *When Trudge Summons "Healing Wave Generator", he announces "Welcome, Healing Wave Generator!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "My Healing Wave Generator attacks!" **When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I'll use Healing Wave Generator to restore my Life Points! Starlight Wave! Oh yeah, my strength's coming back!" *When Trudge Summons "Jutte Fighter", he announces "Here's the Tuner Monster, Jutte Fighter!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Jutte Fighter!" **When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Watch Jutte Fighter use it's effect!" *When Tetsu Summons "Pursuit Chaser", he announces "This will track you down! Pursuit Chaser!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Pursuit Chaser, attack!" **When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Pursuit Chaser's effect activates!" *When Trudge Summons "Samurai Sword Baron", he announces "Come here, Samurai Sword Baron!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Samurai Sword Baron!" **When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I'm using Samurai Sword Baron's effect!" *When Trudge Summons "Search Striker", he announces "Here's Search Striker!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Get 'em, Search Striker!" followed by "Clever Strike!" **When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Search Striker's effect activates!" *When Trudge Summons "Stygian Security", he announces "Stygian Security on control!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Stygian Security, attack!" **When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Stygian Security's effect activates!" *When Trudge Summons "Stygian Street Patrol", he announces "Let's do this, Stygian Street Patrol!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Stygian Street Patrol attacks!" ** When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Stygian Street Patrol's effect activates!" *When Trudge Summons "Torapart", he announces "The Tuner Monster, Torapart!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Torapart attacks!" *When Tetsu Summons "Tactical Espionage Expert", he announces "This guy's the ticket! Tactical Espionage Expert!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Tactical Espionage Expert, attack!" *When Trudge Summons "Warm Worm", he announces "Squirm in, Warm Worm!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "My Warm Worm attacks!" **When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Warm Worm's effect activates!" followed by "Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard!" ;Spells/Traps *Whenever Trudge activates "Broken Blocker", he announces "I activate my Trap Card! Broken Blocker!" followed by "Don't mess with the law!" *Whenever Trudge activates "Dust Tornado", he announces "I activate my Trap! Dust Tornado!" *Whenever Trudge activates "Inspection", he announces "You think you can smuggle anything pass Sector Security? I activate the Continuous Spell! Inspection!" **When activating the effect of that card, he announces "Time for your inspection, Show me your hand!" *Whenever Trudge activates "Intercept", he announces "Hahaha! Caught ya! My Counter Trap activates! Intercept!" followed by "Your monster's mine!" *Whenever Trudge activates "Regretful Rebirth", he announces "I activate the Trap! Regretful Rebirth!" *Whenever Trudge activates "Sakuretsu Armor", he announces "Big mistake! I activate the Trap, Sakuretsu Armor!" *Whenever Trudge activates "Security Orb", he announces "I activate my Trap! Security Orb!" *Whenever Trudge activates "Wiretap", he announces "The Trap Card, Wiretap!" followed by "It negates a Trap, and sends it back to the Deck!" *Whenever Trudge activates "Worm Bait", he announces "My Spell Card, Worm Bait!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Tetsu Summons "Shield Worm", he announces "Come on out, Shield Worm!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Shield Worm attacks!" **When Tetsu activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Shield Worm's effect activates!" *When Tetsu Summons "Stygian Sergeants", he announces "Come out, Stygian Sergeants!" **Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Stygian Sergeants!" **When Tetsu activates the effect of that monster, he announces "It's not over! Stygian Sergeants is coming right back at ya!" ;Spell/Traps *Whenever Trudge activates "Greed", he announces "I activate my Continuous Trap! Greed!" **When activating the effect of that card, he announces "Greed's effect activates! It's raining money! Coins, silver, gold. Cha-chin!" *Whenever Trudge activates "The Forceful Checkpoint", he announces "Before you attack, I'm investigating your hand! I activate my Trap! The Forceful Checkpoint!" Trivia *Tetsu Trudge initially did not have a cutscene for when he summons his ace monster(s). As of January 17, 2019, a cutscene for "Goyo Guardian" has been made available when summoned by Tetsu Trudge. Trudge's card lines for the card "Greed" are a reference to the Penalty Game he was given in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. *Trudge has the same dialogue when he Duels against Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, and Luna. **When starting a Duel against any one of the four, Trudge announces "It’s MY duty to protect New Domino City! Not YOU vagrants!" **When he wins against any one of the four, Trudge announces "The citizens shouldn’t rely on you hoodlums." followed by "Not when they can count on me to protect New Domino City!" *Trudge has the same dialogue when he Duels against Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin. **When starting a Duel against any one of the three, Trudge announces "Those kids don't have the authority to keep the peace! I do!" followed by "And this officer's arresting ya!" **When he wins against any one of the three, Trudge announces "The citizens are under my protection!" followed by "So I won't let you drive around causing chaos!" **When he loses against any one of the three, Trudge announces "Security isn't permitted to lose against you!" *Trudge has the same dialogue when he Duels against Mai Valentine and Ishizu Ishtar. **When starting a Duel with either of the two, Trudge announces "... Blush." **When he wins against either of the two, Trudge announces "Did I impress you? You must adore a man in uniform." **When he loses against either of the two, Trudge announces "You're as tough as the law! I like that!" *When Trudge loses a Duel against Crow Hogan and Akiza Izinski, he says "Rrrmp. Kids grow up so quickly these days." **Trudge also had the same dialogue with Luna, but it was changed as of January 17, 2019. *Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Odion, Mokuba Kaiba, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden/Yubel, Crow Hogan, Leo, Tetsu Trudge, and Rex Goodwin are the characters with the most cards that feature a cut-in frame of the Duelist(s) themselves. *Espa Roba, Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton, Jaden/Yubel, the Signers (Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo, and Luna), Tetsu Trudge, and Kalin Kessler are the characters who possess a Skill that allows them to begin a Duel with copies of specific monster cards added to their Main Deck and/or Extra Deck. *Lumis and Umbra, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Luna, Tetsu Trudge, and Kalin Kessler don’t have a fixed amount of Character-specific dialogue, due to having the same dialogue when Dueling against certain Legendary Duelists. *Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel, Yusei Fudo, and Tetsu Trudge are the characters that have character-specific dialogue for Legendary Duelists outside of their respective Yu-Gi-Oh! series. *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters